


Fully Relaxed

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: You were never fond of wearing a dress, especially something as revealing as this.  You were anxious, and it might compromise the mission. But Harry Hart knows just what to do to calm you down.Originally posted onTumblr.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 12





	Fully Relaxed

As a kid, you were the type of girl who hates wearing a dress, even those fancy blouses. You felt that it was extravagant and completely unnecessary, so you were always comfortable in t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers.

That didn't change when you grew older. Though you wore gowns, high heels, or skirts but only when you had to.

And tonight's one of those occasions.

Merlin called you earlier that day to give you your outfit for the gala. "Your uniform for tonight, I hope it fits," Merlin said before handing the garment bag to you. "I hope you're not calling me fat." Merlin chuckled. "No, but it was specially made, so it is bulletproof. Now, go on." He said before showing you out of his office.

To prepare for the mission and your lack of experience with high heels, you trained to move around and fight while wearing a pair for a week. The last thing you'd want to happen is to be a liability during the mission.

You had your make-up done by a professional because you weren't so sure how long it'll take for you to do a decent job on your own. You were finishing putting on your spy gadgets that were disguised as accessories, when your glasses, that was sitting on the table, pinged. "Ready?" Your mission partner asked, to which you swiftly responded with "in a minute."

When you arrived downstairs, Harry was already waiting by the door with Merlin for a final mission brief before you two head off. And when you walked into their view, Harry looked at you from head to toe before looking at you intensely. He knows you've been nervous about this mission, and that look certainly didn't help. Merlin stared at you as you walked towards them and had to clear his throat, as if to snap himself back to reality, "You clean up good, Lancelot."

You're wearing a burgundy off-shoulder gown that shows a little too much of your chest, and a thigh-high slit that's a little too high for your liking. Even though you're not exactly fond of it, it still somehow made you feel sexy and powerful.

Harry being the gentleman he is, offered his arm as you walked towards the car and opened the car door for you.

During the ride, you kept tugging at where the slit began as if it'll grow longer. With what you're wearing and the handsome gentleman seating beside you, who wouldn't be tense.

Harry kept glancing at you, surely sensing your tension. "Y/N, are you alright?" "Yeah, it's just that this is my first mission in something that's not our suit. And I feel very self-conscious wearing something this revealing." You explained. "I do apologize for looking at you the way I did when I saw you earlier." He paused. "But trust me, you look elegant, there's nothing to worry about." You shifted your eyes to Harry before thanking him, he had this look on his face you haven't seen before. "Just try to relax," Harry coaxed.

You took deep breaths for a while, but it didn't help. The last time you were this nervous was when you walked into the most dangerous job interview, your first day as a Kingsman recruit.

"Nope, didn't work." You chuckled nervously. "Would it be alright if I try to help you relax?" Harry asked with a little hesitation. Right now, you're open to anything just to help get rid of the nerves. "What do you have in mind?" You asked. Harry licked his lips, which definitely had an effect on you. "Something I'd only do if you want me to." He replied with a low voice. "What is it then, Harry? If you couldn't tell me, then maybe, show me?" You didn't know where you got that strength to be bold.

Harry moved his hand from the space between the two of you to your exposed thigh. "This?" He looked at you, waiting for your response. You nodded. He caressed your thigh, each movement making you ache for more. He stopped at the hem of your underwear and whispered close to your ear, "may I?" Even in the heat of the moment, he's still being a gentleman. All you could do was nod in response.

He slid your panties to the side, exposing you to his hand, you opened your legs further to allow him more access. "You're so wet already, love." He whispered again, sending shivers down your spine. Harry didn't go straight in, he teased you by gently rubbing his index and middle fingers on the sides of your entrance. When he got the response he wanted, he started to draw circles on your clit. You tried your best to stifle your moans, hoping your driver wouldn't notice what's happening. You gripped Harry's arm when you felt that you're almost there, and he continued to play with your clit until you orgasmed. Harry gave you a quick peck on your cheek before resuming his task at hand.

"Darling, I want you fully relaxed before we set foot outside this car," Harry whispered again as he started to work his fingers inside you. You wanted to moan his name, to let him know he's doing a good job, but you're afraid that you might no longer have control over your mouth once you open it. You came, for the second time, right before the car pulled up to the mansion. Harry gave you another kiss on the cheek, this time much closer to your lips. He slipped your panties back and while looking at you, he put his fingers, the ones that were inside you, to his mouth, tasting you. You would've orgasmed from just that, but the car had already stopped in front of the mansion.

Harry helped you get out of the car. While walking at the steps of the mansion, you whispered to Harry. "I believe we have some unfinished business we need to take care of after the mission, Mr. Hart." He swallowed, although didn't respond, you know it had an effect on him. Instead, he put his glasses on and talked to the quartermaster, "Merlin, we're in."


End file.
